


The Rhythm of Their Duet

by akamine_chan



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-11
Updated: 2008-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How could he have missed that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rhythm of Their Duet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaizoku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaizoku/gifts).



> Anonymously written for Kaizoku for More Joy Day 2008.

Ray looks into Fraser's eyes and is dumbfounded by the love he sees there. How could he have missed that? It is friendship and partnership and the syncopated rhythm of their duet all mixed together to fuel the butterflies in his stomach and the stuttering of his heart.

-fin-


End file.
